For You My Angel
by ultimatelystupid
Summary: Manami Sangaku is a bored police officer who misses the pain he needs to feel alive. During a drug inspection he meets a familiar face that will for the first time give him pain that he doesn't want. Future Fic SanSaka
1. Prologue

Hi guys! Sorry I'm not really good at English. I'm kinda nervous about uploading this because of it. But there aren't many SanSaka fics here so I decided to help. If you guys would like to beta then be my guest and send a message. I don't go on this site much so replies may be late. Also I promise my English gets significantly better on the second chapter. Yes I already wrote it, but I plan on making weekly updates.

* * *

There was Onoda Sakamichi and Manami Sangaku. Probably the best match there is. They're in their third year. Those two have grown quite a bit since their first year. Manami's face is more defined and his body defiantly filled out. He grew around five inches which makes him six feet and two inches tall. His hair is cut shorter so there are no hairs sticking out from behind his neck anymore. But Onoda defiantly grew. He's three inches shorter than Manami but he's bigger, broader. Onoda's hair grew out a little, just so he can style it up.

It is currently the beginning of the school year. This would be their last time together as friends before they meet during the Inter-High, as rivals. They're going on a date right now. But of course they just like to think it's a friendly outing.

"Seriously Manami-kun, a cycling date? I even dressed up nicely, jeez," Onoda laughs while riding through the streets.

"I know I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything else. I don't know what you would like to do," Manami replies, scratching his head. "Anyways, how about we race?" He says while increasing his cadence.

"Oh um I wouldn't do that here, Manami-kun." Onoda looks around the streets worryingly. He felt like something was going to happen.

Manami looks back at Onoda who hasn't tried chasing after him. "It's fine, Sakamichi-kun! Look, there's barely anyone here," he reassured Onoda. Manami turns back to look straight ahead as he increases his speed even more.

Onoda reluctantly pedals faster to catch up to Manami, but not as fast as him. Nearing the intersection they're both going dangerously fast for being on the streets, even if there weren't any people around. Onoda's eyes widen and his heart jumps while he sees something flash. He quickly turns his head to see a red SUV going towards them. Manami must've seen it too because he tries to break, but the car is too close to them.

"SANGAKU-KUN!" Onoda speeds up catching up to Manami and grabbing the back of his shirt. Manami turns around and stares at Onoda with wide eyes. His eyes almost looks like they were saying "don't do it".

Onoda completely ignores the look at tugs Manami back behind up, dragging him forward. Manami falls back, tumbling around before stopping. He landed on his side, able to see Onoda. Manami shuts his eyes shut.

_**_CRASH_**_

Manami keeps his eye shut. He hears a door open and shut and a person quickly going up to see if everything's okay. He can hear the few people around them start going to their direction, wanting to see what happened. He can hear the driver's cussing. He can hear people's gasps. He can hear phones dialing.

But he can't hear Onoda.

Manami slowly opens his eyes. He had a few scrapes and a cut on his face. But all of that was ignored. There were some people around Onoda. All he can see were his legs, his horrible mangled legs which were bleeding out and shouldn't be bent like that. Manami put his face down against the pavement; clenching his teeth shut so tight he thought they would break. He stayed like that until help comes.

* * *

"ONODA!" Imaizumi and Naruko yell as they barge into the hospital. They both rushed there as soon as they received a call from Manami. They look around and see him sitting on a chair looking down. He has some bandages and a small blue wrist cast.  
"I told you guys not to come, sorry, family members only," Manami says, not looking at them.

Naruko stomped towards Manami. He lifts him up from his chair, "you did this to Onoda-kun, hah!? I knew you were bad news I knew it we should've never trusted you with him—"  
"Oi, Naruko! Calm down it's no one's fault!" Imaizumi grabs him and Manami drops back on the chair, completely silent.

Finally, Manami looks up at the two of them. Tears fall down his face when he yells, "I'm sorry" over and over again.

Soon Onoda made a good recovery for friends to visit too. His team and mom visited him, wishing him good luck. He lied in bed with no one coming for a whole week until Manami finally visited. He reluctantly knocks on the door and comes in. Onoda quickly brightens up seeing him here. But Manami still looks pretty down and only looks a little relieved when he sees Onoda alive and healthy.

"Sangaku-kun! Finally you're here!"

Manami walks in front of Onoda's bed and stares at him. His legs are covered with a blanket so Manami can't tell how they are.

"Um… How are your legs, Sakamichi-kun?"

Onoda looks down and doesn't answer for awhile. His eyebrows were furrowed; it looks like he was thinking about what to say next. He quickly looks up with a big smile, "great actually! I should be better before the Inter-High so I can still train and strengthen my legs again before it. Although the doctor said there's still a small chance of infection even after it heals so… But don't worry, he said it's small so we don't have to think about it," he reassures Manami.

Manami sighs and smiles at Onoda. "That's great," he says. "Oh, here I almost forgot." And he quickly takes out a bag and hands it to Onoda. He looks inside and smiles.

"Wow! For me? Thank you so much I just love your cooking!" Onoda is beaming and laughing. Manami looks at the show and finally lightens up and chuckles.

"Yeah, well it's the least I can do after I, ahem, you know…"

Onoda stops beaming and praising Manami's cooking and stares at him very intently. "I knew you would think that. But it's not even your fault, Sangaku-kun. I just happened to react quickly. It's worth it if I'm saving you out of all people!"

"B-but why me?"

Onoda stares at him and laughs, "because we kicked your school's butt two times so me having to stay in bed all the time will give you a chance to catch up. I mean it's pretty sad to see the so called kings go down twice."

Manami laughs and grips Onoda's shoulder, "we'll for sure win our last race! I'll show you! Haha, I'm sorry but I have to go soon."

"It's fine it has already been awhile."

The two say their goodbyes and Manami leaves the room, leaving Onoda alone. He sighs and lifts the blankets over his legs to look at them. They were in a heavy cast the stuck so tightly to his leg that he couldn't even feel them. Or that's why he hopes he can't feel them. Onoda looks up when he hears the door open to find Imaizumi come inside. He says hi and stands next to Onoda.

"Here," Imaizumi takes out a piece of paper and a pen and hands them to Onoda. He looks at him sadly and sighed. "Did you tell the blue hair?"

"No, he'll only hurt himself more," says Onoda as he takes the paper and pen.

"He'll find out at the Inter-High, and that'll affect his ride."

"Isn't that a good thing for you?" He clicks the pen and begins writing.

"Not if there's no challenge." Imaizumi looks away, not wanting to see what Onoda was doing.

Onoda laughed as he filled out the paper that said, "Club Resignation Form".


	2. New Ride 1

Manami, age 28, looks out the window of the slow moving car. He leans against the door as he waits to reach his destination. He plays with the buttons on his light blue button up and adjusting the polished badge on his chest. He makes a very audible sigh on purpose, making sure his partner next to him can hear.

"Shut up, Sangaku, do you not see this traffic? You've been complaining every five seconds," his partner says. He's wearing the same attire as Manami except his name badge says Hayashi. His hair messy black hair which is slicked back, his gray eyes looking annoyed as he stares ahead of him, onto the streets.

"But this is taking forever, Aki-chan!" He whines, using his partner's hated nickname.

"Well what do you want me to do? Call the traffic fairy? Oh magical fairy! We are good people, please give us this one wish. And stop fucking calling me that already!" He lets go of the steering wheel to make exaggerated hand motions.

Manami laughs and waves him off. "Okay, okay I get it." He looks back out the window smiling. His partner can always give him a good laugh. "Hey, do you know what's causing the traffic anyways, Akihiko?"

"Some race if I remember correctly. Hey, you're a bike fanatic right? You probably know of it. It's some cycling race I think."

Manami rolled the window down more and poked his head out more. Standing up as much as can with seatbelts restraining him, he tries to look over the cars. And like he thought, he sees cones and fences blocking almost half of the streets. "The Inter-High…"He mumbles. Manami sits back down and sighs.

"Hey man, what's wrong? Thought you would love this enter or Inter-High stuff." Akihiko looks over at his friend. He tried to think of something to say to make Manami talk again. "Oh hey, Sangaku! Did I tell you about the guy I'm with? No? Well we've known each other since college, and he also used to bike! You would love him, he seems like your type to be honest. And he's got these really big pair of—"

"Yeah you can stop now, Akihiko, I'm fine." He lies down of the chair, putting his cap over his eyes. He closes his eyes and sleeps.

_Flashback_

Manami maneuvers and dodges the big crowd of people to look for something. He looks at every tent around him until he finds the one he wants. Manami walks up to it, opening the flaps and seeing all the members of the Sohoku Bike Racing Club there. He tries to look for Onoda but their captain, Imaizumi Shunsuke, quickly stands in front of him, blocking his view.

"What do you want?" He crosses his arm, pushing Manami back.

"Um, where's Sakamichi-kun? Wanted to wish him good luck." Manami tries to move and look past Imaizumi but he moves around with him.

Someone in the team spoke up saying, "stupid, don't you know Onoda isn't in—"

"Shut up!" He recognizes that the voice is their top sprinter, Naruko Shoukichi. He also heard him hitting someone, probably the person who spoke up.

"He's not here right now, he's out talking to his fans. We don't know where he is," says Imaizumi. "Now leave," and he pushes Manami out.

Manami looks at the tent confused, and walks back to his team. "Huh, is it just me, or did I see six people with their jersey on?"

_Flashback End_

"Hey, wake up, Sangaku!"

Manami is rudely wakened up by being hit on the face by his own cap. He looks up and sees their destination, Yonan University. He puts his cap down on his seat as he gets out of the car.

"You're not going to wear your cap?"

"Nah."

"C'mon wear it. It makes us look cooler," Akihiko smiles and points as his own hat. "Exhibit A."

He laughs. "Fine, fine." Manami grabs the cap and adjusted it on his head, his long strand of hair sticking out from under the cap. He moves that out of his vision and follows his partner in the building.

"Ugh, I can't believe we have to do a drug inspection just because one person had drugs," Manami complained.

"Correction, he was selling drugs. So we have to check people who most likely have it."

"But this is so boring. Why can't there be a murder, ooh maybe a robbery!"

Akihiko turns to look at Manami. "Are you saying you _want_ there to be a murder or robbery?"

"Well yeah—no! I mean I don't know something more exciting as this. I joined the force for some action, not to give tickets." He opens the door to enter the university, following after Akihiko.

"What policemen do are always exaggerating, I thought you should've know that by now, you airhead." He lightly punches the back of Manami's head, earning him a fake "ouch" and a laugh.

A nice, tall, black haired woman walked up to the two. "You must be the police! Hello, I'm Takahashi Reiko, the secretary. The dean is busy so he put me in charge of telling you the details." She obviously looked nervous talking to them. They looked at her intently and ready to do their job. Not only that though, they were also very handsome men. Lots of women would be nervous by the two. Takahashi motions the pair to follow her as tour the school. Akihiko wasn't really paying attention, he went to Yonan after all.

Takahashi was explaining their situation to them while walking. Manami only listened to the beginning when she talked about the student who was selling the drugs and where he most likely sold it. After that he just tuned her out. He sniffed and enjoyed the clean and nice campus of Yonan. A place like this actually has made it looked like no one would even defile such a place. Yonan wasn't a prestigious school, but they sure made it look like it.

The grass was recently cut and he can smell it. The flowers were neatly arranged along the pavement of all different colors. The buildings for different subjects were placed around them and a separate pavement breaking off with a sign saying which subject it is. Manami wishes he went here, but his grades weren't good enough of course. Who knew the crap about grades is actually important. Too bad he realized it too late. At least his grades in his third year managed him to get in somewhere.

"The person who sold the drugs has a favorite class and is really popular in there. I recommend you check the class it in case any of his classmates bought any from him," Takahashi said, interesting both of the policemen.

"And where is this class?" Akihiko asks first. He seems like he really wants to visit some classes from his old college. No surprise.

"In the history building down there," she says while pointing to a building down the pavement. "Here, take this map with you. The students might give out some hints on which buildings you should check out."

"Thank you very much," they both say. And they're on their way to the building.

"Also the professor is really nice, but don't stare at his disability too long or he gets annoyed!"

Akihiko instantly brightened up hearing what the secretary said. Which was weird, Manami thought, but he dismissed it thinking Akihiko is just exciting about visiting his school. "Mm nothing's changed," Akihiko said, taking a deep breath, a content smile landing on his face.

They walked inside the building and looked for their class. All of the classes were currently in session. Manami looked around for a room 7, scanning every sign on a door. He was too into it that he didn't see Akihiko go ahead.

"Hey, I used to go to this school remember? Follow me it's the one over here," he ushered him to the class.

They knocked and opened the door. The class almost immediately went silent seeing two police officers walk in. The said officers were greeted with nervous staring from everyone except one. They see the professor not even looking up at them and looking down on a textbook.

The professor is lean and is wearing a dress shirt with a very loose tie, jeans, and sneakers. He was looking down so you couldn't see his face but you can tell he wore glasses. He has long messy black hair that's slightly swept to his right side, and shaven sideburns.

"So you're the police officers to do a drug inspection am I correct?" he says without even looking up at them. He closes the book and stands up straight. The officers can finally see what the Takahashi meant by disability. The professor grabs the cane next to him and limps to the officers holding out his hand. "Great to meet you, do whatever you want, but please don't disturb me from teaching."

Akihiko quickly just smiles and laughs without making any introduction for himself for some reason, shaking the professor's hands, saying something that Manami didn't quite catch. He was staring at the appearance of the teacher. He was indeed very handsome and was at least three inches shorter than him. But that wasn't why he was distracted. The professor's glasses were big and round just like someone he knew. He also had the same eyes. Of course they're smaller and more mature, but the color was the same. He has beautiful light brown eyes that almost look gold when the light hit on it.

"Hello?" Manami quickly goes back to reality to see a finger snapping in front of him that belongs to Akihiko. "Don't be rude, Sangaku, shake his hand."

Manami sees an extended hand in front of him belonging to the professor who was still smiling at him. Flustered, Manami quickly shakes it, pulling down his cap to hide his face. The officers go around looking for students who were closely associated with the dealer and asked the questions while inspecting their items. The professor still managed to teach the class completely ignoring the cops like they weren't there.

A student's hand rose up, "Onoda-sensei, I don't understand!"

Manami dropped the student's back he was inspecting, much to their dismay. He eyes were wide as he looked up to look at the professor. "No way…" It took everything in his power not to either run up to him and hug him or punch him. _It's probably not even him, Onoda isn't even supposed to be here,_he thought.

But still, the thought it could be him…

"I'm done with my share, Sangaku, you?" Akihiko walked up to him. Manami simply nodded and went up to professor, or Onoda-sensei.

"Luckily, no one in your class is suspected of buying any drugs, O-onoda-sensei," Manami managed to choke out.

He simply smiles and nods. "They're my kids after all."

Akihiko laugh along with Onoda while Manami awkwardly forces it out. Being this close to him again seems like a dream and hell. They say their goodbyes as they leave for other classes that they have suspicion of to inspect.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" Manami stops.

"Hah? Why?" Akihiko also stops and looks back, looking at Manami with worry.

"I feel kind of sick, like I can barf any moment," Manami lied. Well it wasn't really a lie. Seeing Onoda again makes him feel nauseous. _No! It's probably not even Onoda so it's fine…_

Akihiko sighs. "Fine, this job isn't even serious so the higher ups shouldn't mind." The two start making their way to the front of the school. He looks back at Manami. "Need a hand?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Manami walks back into the car, saying bye to the secretary and telling her they're coming back tomorrow. Akihiko starts the car in silence and drives off to Manami's home. Manami leans down and puts his head between his legs. _Life is going by perfectly so far, but… _He grips his chest.

"I know you're lying." Manami looks at Akihiko, confused. "We've been partners for awhile. We both don't have many friends so I hope you consider me as your best friend as I do. But the thing about being best friends is that I know you. Not your story or anything, but you get what I mean. So what's really wrong?"

"I'm sorry if I'm worrying you, but I just want to go home."

Akihiko frowns and hesitates before nodding. "Alright, but I have your back man, got that? We're gonna be partners for awhile ya know."

Manami smiles, looking down, "thank you," he mutters.

The ride home is quiet. Although Manami is sitting there mentally battling with himself. He tries to not think of Onoda, but if he doesn't think of Onoda he thinks about his last Inter-High. He almost wants to punch himself to stop but someone is with him right now so he can't.

The car comes to a sudden stop. "We're here." When Manami walks out of the car, his apartment door opens and Miyahara comes out. Akihiko whistles. "Wow is this why you wanted to go home? So you can do your girlfriend? I don't blame you man, I might do that with my—"

"Shut up." Manami throws his cap at him. He walks towards his place as Akihiko takes out a cigarette. "The car better not smell like smoke tomorrow." He waves.

"I know I know." Akihiko waves back saying bye before driving off.

"Ah Sangaku-kun!" Miyahara runs up to Manami giving him a hug and a light kiss.

"Hey." He opens the door and walks in, Miyahara following behind him.

"So tomorrow is…" she says, expecting him to finish her sentence.

"I know, our anniversary." Manami sits down on the couch, closing his eyes.

"Good, you actually remember this time." She sits on his lap and starts kissing him, with Manami tiredly kissing back. She moves down to his jaw and neck.

"Ah, not now please. I got home early because I'm feeling sick," he says while pushing her away.

Miyahara gets off the couch and picks up her belongings. "Good, better save for the actual anniversary, right?" She winks at him and puts on her shoes.

Manami laughs and waves at her while she leaves. He moves his entire body on the couch and slowly shuts his eyes. _I better not dream about Saka—Onoda._

Manami flinches from being awakened by a loud ringing. He looks around groggily to find that it was his phone that woke him up. He reaches for it and opens it. He only slept for an hour. He looks down on his phone to find out he got a message.

_Meet me at XXXXX ASAP. _

_I'm finally back in town. _

_-Toudou (aka your favorite senpai)_

He smiles and shuts his phone. They haven't met for three years. This would be fun.

* * *

NOTES: I know my chapters are really short for weekly updates but I have summer school and summer school is usually rigorous so I usually write on Fridays or Saturdays. And I upload on Sundays. Which is today.

If you would like to beta for my crappy English, please drop a private message. I rarely read reviews to be honest. I just upload and leave. Haha I'm sorry.

also this story in on archive of our own if you like. Although my story there is updated a few hours late compared to this one. See ya next week!


End file.
